O último adeus
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: Yaoi - No funeral do ser amado tudo pode acontecer. - Gincana 2 anos Need For Fic - Máscara da Morte e Afrodite


**O último adeus  
><strong>

**Theka Tsukishiro  
><strong>

**Categoria:** _**[Gincana 2 anos] Desafio Ficlet III, Cenas improváveis -**_Slash – M/M - Saint Seiya pós Saga Hades – 648 Palavras.

**Advertências:**Deathfic. Relação homo afetiva

**Classificação:**PG-13

**Capítulos:**1 (one shot)

**Completa:**[X] Sim [ ] Não

**Resumo:**No funeral do ser amado tudo pode acontecer.

**Tema(s) utilizado(s):** 9. Piada + Enterro

**Disclamer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence... Pertence sim ao tio Kurumada e etc, etc e etceteraetal. Se você não gosta de Yaoi e Lemon (cenas de sexo entre homens) não comece a ler essa fic. Pode fechar ali em cima no xizinho, ou mesmo clicar em voltar em seu navegador, pois não vou aceitar nenhum tipo de reclamação ou comentário maldoso. Ler é por sua conta e risco. Essa fic é sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão minha e de quem ler.

**Lembretes:** Para que todos se situem, essa fic se passa logo após o término da Saga Hades. Todos os Saints foram ressuscitados e voltaram para seus templos no Santuário.

**Agradecimentos:** Quero agradecer a Fê_nix que leu o texto e o betou... a Pandora Lynn por sempre me dar uma mão com coisas que eu não vejo, principalmente na parte verbal e também por deixar eu usar a ideia de Saga e Kanon serem os novos Papas do Santuário. Adoro as duas! :love:

**oOoOoOo**

O silêncio naquela parte do Santuário era sepulcral. Talvez esse fosse quebrado apenas pelos soluços entristecidos e cortantes do marido de longos fios levemente platinados. A beleza andrógena, apesar do tempo, ainda não havia lhe abandonado.

Os olhos tão azuis perdidos... Buscando encontrar os do outro, que agora cerrados, impediam de mirarem-se e, verem nas íris o brilhante fogo do amor que um nutria pelo outro.

Novo soluço. Lágrimas vertiam por seu rosto. Não tinha vergonha de chorar, não mais. Apesar de ser homem, dava-se ao luxo de não incomodar-se em um momento tão delicado. Ademais, todos entenderiam. Ninguém estava ali para julgá-lo.

Dentro da urna funerária, repousado entre lindas rosas (todas colhidas no jardim particular do pisciano) o velho canceriano parecia dormir. O rosto sereno apesar da batalha que havia travado por sua vida. Nem parecia ter sofrido tanto. Eram santos, mas também humanos e, ali jazia o valente e temperamental santo de ouro de Câncer.

O Papa aproximou-se e com a voz solene, falou pouco sobre o então amigo de armas. Sim... Amigo! Quem ali estava paramentado com as vestes magistrais, era Saga, que após ser trazido a vida, assumira junto com o irmão a incumbência de zelar pelo bem estar de todos.

Assim que ele terminou de falar, Afrodite explodiu em um choro compulsivo. Estava uma pilha de nervos e mesmo dopado com os sedativos, mantinha-se firme e forte ao lado de Enzo... Seu Máscara da Morte.

Com um leve movimento de mãos, o Papa fez com que os coveiros se adiantassem. Chegada era a hora do falecido ir para sua última morada.

Auxiliado por Camus e Milo, o pisciano depositou uma única rosa branca sobre o peito do amado. Afastaram-se alguns passos para poderem acompanhar o sepultamento e, foi quanto tudo aconteceu. Ninguém soube dizer ao certo se foi efeito dos remédios ou um ataque de nervos.

Afrodite soltou-se dos dois e aproximando da urna não deixou que esta fosse fechada.

- Não! Não pode! Amato, o que aconteceu com as juras de amor eterno? – As palavras e lágrimas vertiam simultaneamente. As mãos trêmulas segurando fortemente na lateral da urna.

- Afrodite, por favor... – Pediu Camus.

- Ele descansou, Afrodite. – Milo, apesar da idade, segurou fortemente a cintura do outro e o puxou para longe. Eles tinham de contornar aquela situação.

- Não, Milo! Solta, eu vou com ele. Não tenho mais razão para viver. – O pisciano estava arrasado. Não se importava com mais nada. Era humano e mesmo sendo letal em outras épocas, tinha sentimentos e os mais nobres.

- Não pode ir com ele. Sabe disso. – Falou olhando preocupado para o aquariano e depois para todos os outros ali presente. Alguns estavam bestificados e tantos outros comoveram-se com o desespero do defensor do décimo segundo templo.

A urna, mesmo com todos os protestos do marido, foi finalmente fechada. Lentamente o santo foi sendo baixado. Em pura loucura, o pisciano soltou-se do escorpiano e parou na beira da cova.

- Não me deixa, eu quero ficar com você. Me leva com você... Eu vou com você! – Transtornado o velho santo foi seguro por Kanon. A voz muito baixa conseguindo frear os intentos do pobre e conseguindo tirá-lo de perto da sepultura.

Não acostumado com tudo aquilo, um dos coveiros, novo no local (havia chegado de Rodório a pouco), soltou a famigerada e ácida piadinha. Seu tom de ironia tomando conta do local para quem quisesse ouvir.

- Ué... Pode pular. Aproveita que é a última chance! – Nas mãos a pá carregada de terra. Nos lábios um sorriso debochado.

O pobre não teve tempo de se proteger. Foi abalroado por uma rosa negra em seu peito, tombando logo em seguida.

- Humph... Não vi graça. Tomara que meu amato esteja te esperando do outro lado para lhe dar uma lição. – Afrodite empinou o queixo e saiu deixando para trás vários santos com olhares embasbacados.

**oOoOoOo**

**Momento Aquariana no Divã:**

_*correndo para não apanhar do pisciano*_

Segura ele... Segura... _*desviando das Rosas Diabólicas*_

Afrodite, por favor... Foi só uma fic! Deixa eu falar com os leitores amigos.

**Afrodite:** Humph... você matou meu amato! Eu te deixo falar agora, mas depois vamos nos acertar...

Céus! É só uma fic!

_*suspirando*_

Ok! Merci para quem chegou até aqui e leu esse surto. Obrigado a todos e deixem uma ficwriter feliz... comentem!

Beijos

_*sai correndo para não morrer antes do tempo*_

**Theka Tsukishiro**


End file.
